Demi Saiyans
by ILoveDamon99
Summary: Maya is a half god half Saiyan. Goku is her bro and watch what she in the gang do when an old love shows up...


Demi-Saiyans

(This is a mix of the Percy Jackson books and movie)

Maya pov

I'm Maya ,a half god half Saiyan. I have an older half brother Goku ,and I'm seventeen. I live at camp half-blood and life is very boring. I have black hair like Goku and black eyes.

I never get to go fight with Goku ,but I'm always training just in case. I don't want to live here at camp much longer ,because I need to fight. It's in my blood.

My mum is Athena ,and my dad is Bardock. I have a nephew Gohan and a nephew Goten. Goten writes to me all the time ,asking if I can come play with him. Goten hasn't met Goku ,but looks exactly like him. Goku's dead at the moment ,but we're gonna see him at the tournament. I stay here at camp half-blood with my half sister Annabeth and my friend Percy. I'm super excited about going home to see my family ,but Annabeth and Percy aren't.

They say that it's not safe ,but I could kill any monster ,plus I have the sword mum gave me. It's called hurricane owl ,and I love it. So now ,I'm on a plane with Anna and Percy (Anna is Annabeth's nickname). We're landing at the airport ,but we asked Chiron to talk to Zeus so we wouldn't get blasted out of the sky.

My friends don't know what I am ,and my family don't know about my Athena side. "We are now on ground ,please exit the plane in an orderly fashion ,thank you" a voice said from the speakers. When we got to the parking lot ,I was attacked by Goten. "Hey Goten ,how are you?" I asked him. "great auntie Maya ,I'm gonna be in the tournament" He said ,smiling like the Cheshire cat ,but cute not creepy. "wow ,that's awesome! You're gonna win!" I said to him. "Yep! I've been training with Gohan!" He said and ran over to his brother. "Hey Gohan ,so what've you been doing these couple of years?" I asked him. "Training , hanging out with Videl and just playing with Goten" He replied. "Well ,these are my friends Annabeth and Percy,Annabeth's my half-sister" I said. They all smiled ,but looked confused. "Well ,do you guys know about the Greek gods?" I asked and they nodded ,and Goten said "I know a lot about them! Athena's my favourite 'cause she's smart and knows war strategies". I grinned at that and said "I'm the daughter of Athena ,so is Annabeth and Percy is son of Poseidon ,we're demi-gods". They all looked shocked. "But how?" Vegeta shouted. "Bardock obviously was with Athena at one point ,and I was born ,but I was already a nice kid because of Athena" I replied. "Well ,we better go to the tournament ,oh and Percy and Annabeth ,I'm a Saiyan" I said and walked off hand-in-hand with Goten. Then I heard Anna shout "Minotaur!". I turned back and saw the Minotaur charge at me and Goten. I uncapped Hurricane owl and shouted "Didn't Percy kill you already!" I swung my sword and the Minotaur dodged it and went for Goten. "Don't you touch Goten or I will drag your ass back to hell myself!" I said and I swung and stabbed him in the gut ,then he turned to yellow dust. "Can't Hades take a break ,I think he's trying to hard to get my soul" I said and everyone looked angry. "Why does the lord of the underworld want your soul?" asked Vegeta. "Let's just say that Athena would pay a lot to get me back ,so he could bribe her into not helping people so lots more would die ,but all of the attempts are very pathetic" I answered ,turning round to get Goten. "You okay?" I asked him. "Yeah ,that was weird" He said. "Let's go wait for Goku then" Chichi said. I took Goten's hand again and we walked away. "So ,does this stuff happen a lot?" Gohan asked. "Well ,not when I'm at camp ,but outside yes ,so try not to get killed if more and more monsters show up ,but I think that Poseidon and Athena are probably already screaming at Zeus to punish Hades" I said. Vegeta has always been like an older brother for me ,but Goku is always number one. "I think I'm gonna fight in the tournament" I said to everyone. "No" was all that Vegeta said. "why ,I've been training and I have the wisdom of Athena" I said. With that I walked away.

Later-

"Where's Goku?" Chichi exclaimed. "I'll go check around the tournament" Krillin said. But as he said that ,Goku appeared. "Hey guys!" He said and I ran over to hug him. Goten stayed behind my leg and said "Hi ,I'm Goten". "Hey little guy ,I'm Goku" Goku said and Goten stared ,but then ran to hug him.

"Can you put music on when you fight?" I asked Videl and she nodded.

I smiled and went to my bag. I took out a CD and gave it to her saying "Track 8 ,then 10 ,then go to track 4 and do 7 too". She nodded. I told the officials I would be fighting and they put my name down. "Come forward and choose a ball" they said. "two" I said. They put me on the board. Then a big guy chose and got the same number. I laughed and said "I always get the easy ones".

When my fight came ,I nodded to Videl but said "put on track 3 for this one".

I got ready to fight and the song started.

[Snoop Dogg]  
>Greetings loved ones, let's take a journey<p>

[Katy Perry]  
>I know a place where the grass is really greener<br>Warm, wet and wild, there must be something in the water  
>Sipping gin and juice, laying underneath the palm trees<br>The boys break their necks trying to creep a little sneak peek

You could travel the world  
>But nothing comes close to the golden coast<br>Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<p>

[Chorus]  
>California girls, we're unforgettable<br>Daisy Dukes, **bikinis** on top  
>Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>California girls, we're undeniable<br>Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock  
>West coast represent, now put your <span>hands<span> up  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<p>

Sex on a beach we get sand in our stilettos  
>We freak in my jeep, Snoop Doggy dog on the stereo<p>

You could travel the world  
>But nothing comes close to the golden coast<br>Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh<p>

(Chorus)

[Snoop Dogg]  
>Toned, tan, fit and ready<br>Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
>Wild wild west coast<br>These are the girls I love the most  
>I mean the ones, I mean like she's the one<br>Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her

The girls a freak, she drives a jeep  
>The men on the beach,<br>I'm okay, I won't play, I love the bay  
>Just like I love LA<br>Venice Beach and Palm Springs  
>Summer time is everything<p>

Come on boys, hanging out  
>All that ass hanging out<br>Bikinis, tankinis, martinis, no weenies  
>Just the king and the queenie<br>Katy my lady (yeah)  
>You looking here baby (uh huh)<br>I'm all up on you  
>Cause you representing California<p>

(Chorus)

[Snoop Dogg]  
>California girls man <p>

I won ,but Goku and Vegeta weren't happy about the song.

I waved at them and Goten was cheering. When my next fight was on Goku asked me to play something a bit more appropriate. I nodded and thought of my song. I gave Videl another CD and told her track one. Next one In honour of Luke ,my ex-boyfriend who works with Kronos.

There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark<br>Finally I can see you crystal clear  
>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare<br>See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<p>

There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>And you played it to the beat<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Baby, I have no story to be told  
>But I've heard one of you<br>And I'm gonna make your head burn  
>Think of me in the depths of your despair<br>Making a home down there  
>As mine sure won't be shared<p>

The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it all  
>Rolling in the deep<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>And you played it to the beat<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<br>Rolling in the deep  
>You had my heart inside of your hand<br>But you played it with a beating

Throw your soul through every open door  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for<br>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
>You pay me back in time and reap just what you sow<p>

(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>We could have had it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
>We could have had it all<br>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
>It all, it all, it all<br>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>And you played it to the beat  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<p>

You could have had it all  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<br>Rolling in the deep  
>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<br>You

had my heart inside of your hand  
>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<p>

But you played it  
>You played it<br>You played it  
>You played it to the beat.<br>I won and I had tears falling from my eyes. I loved Luke so much ,but he's working with Kronos now. "Are you okay?" Goku s

asked ,hugging me. "No ,that song reminds me of my ex-boyfriend Luke ,but he's evil now" I said ,and Goku growled. "You've got to fight now Maya" Goku said. I sighed and wiped away my tears. I'm gonna go tell Vegeta ,what does this guy look like?" Goku asked ,but I just pointed to my next opponent. It was Luke. Goku growled again and ran to Vegeta. They came over and said "Just beat him and leave ,or we'll get him". I nodded and asked Videl to put on track 12. To my surprise Luke started singing while we were fighting ,as did I.

I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.-Maya.<p>

Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.-Maya<p>

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over-Luke.<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>"I'll remember", you said,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,<br>Yeah.-Maya.

You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised  
>In a summer haze<br>Bound by the surprise of our glory days-Luke.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.-Luke<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>"I'll remember", you said,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.-Maya.

Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?-Maya

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>"I'll remember", you said,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead.-Luke<p>

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>"I'll remember", you said,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead. -Both<p>

The song finished ,it was a tie because I wasn't really fighting. I ran away and Luke followed me. 


End file.
